


The Spark

by JustDrinkTea



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Damen has dogs, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDrinkTea/pseuds/JustDrinkTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your place or mine?"</p><p>Those words felt silken in Damen's ear-- the busy buzz of the bar around him suddenly disappearing, and the only sound that mattered was that voice. Truth be told, it was almost as intoxicating as the bottle of beer in his hand.<br/>---<br/>It starts out great, but then nothing goes Damen's way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spark

"Your place or mine?"

Those words felt silken in Damen's ear-- the busy buzz of the bar around him suddenly disappearing, and the only sound that mattered was that _voice._ Truth be told, it was almost as intoxicating as the bottle of beer in his hand. Damen's thumb played with the peeling edge of the label anxiously as he watched Laurent sit back in his seat, looking smug as he reached back for his own drink.

Where Damen was on his fifth or sixth drink of the night-- he had stopped counting at three-- Laurent still sipped slowly at his second, despite their time spent at the bar having just passed two hours. The blond lifted the glass from the bar, allowing very little of the remaining liquid to pass through his lips. Damen found himself focusing on it more intensely than he had originally meant to; catching himself a breath later than he would've had he been completely sober. Immediately, his eyes flicked up to the blue of Laurent's.

Laurent raised an eyebrow and Damen realized he was still waiting on an answer.

"My place is probably closer." He surprised even himself with how steady his voice was.

"Close enough where I won't have to break a 20 for cab fare?" Laurent challenged.

Damen shrugged. "Close enough we won't need a cab."

Laurent looked impressed. He raised the glass to his mouth again and drained the couple of gulps of alcohol. "Your place it is, then."

 

It wasn't until they were on Damen's floor that Laurent kissed him. From their first words back at the bar Damen had wanted to, but it seemed that the blond had just enough class to restrain himself from feeling up strangers in public on a Saturday night.

But apparently he didn't have enough class to keep himself contained until Damen had finished fumbling with his keys.

They were outside Damen's door-- 308-- when Laurent grabbed his collar, pulling the man down to his height. Damen dropped his keys and they hit the floor hard. He paid no mind, hands reaching to bury themselves in Laurent's hair. It was as soft as he had hoped it would be, and his lips tasted as sweet as he had envisioned, and everything in that moment was as perfect as they could've been. They were sloppy, still figuring out the way in which the other moved, still trying to find their rhythm. It made Damen's heart clench with fresh excitement.

As Laurent had initiated, Laurent made the first move away. "You should open the door..." he muttered, lips just a hair's distance away from Damen's.

Damen hovered there for an instant, wanting nothing more than to continue right there, right then. He bit his lip and forced his body to move. He knelt hurriedly, grabbing the keys, and searching the ring for the key he needed. Thrice he almost dropped the ring again. Laurent laughed quietly each time.

Finally he had the latch undone. Laurent stepped in front of him, back to the door and hand on the knob. He looked up at Damen with eyes that spoke of both amusement and arousal; a deadly combination.

Damen closed the space between them again and Laurent opened the door. They stumbled-- tangling themselves in each other-- into the apartment. Damen's fingers started playing around the other's hips, tugging at the shirt in an attempt to untuck it from Laurent's pants. He pulled the back free and kicked the door shut in the same movement.

It was the door that triggered the next few events. As soon as the door slammed behind them, the two young men found themselves under assault, and at the mercy of two very large and clumsy German Shepherds. Loud barks erupted from inside the dark apartment and Laurent broke away in surprise. Damen hit awkwardly at the wall to his right in an attempt to turn on the lights, yelling at the dogs as he did so. One of the dogs was eagerly doing his best to jump on Laurent, while the other watched from a distance and continued his verbal attacks at the intruder. Laurent was laughing.

Finally Damen found the switch and the lights flickered to life. He hooked a finger on the jumping dog's collar and urged her to sit down. "No jumping, Cleo, we've talked about this!" She sat well enough, though her front paws bounced playfully, impatiently. Damen's attention jumped to the other dog. " _Max!"_ he warned. Max sat down promptly, his barking stopped.

Damen sighed. Max barked one last time. "Maximus, you are so grounded," Damen said, pointing a finger at the dog like a mother might to her child.

Meanwhile, Laurent's laughed had died down as well. He held a hand to his mouth, hiding the grin that lay beneath.

"Sorry..." Damen said quietly, letting go of Cleo's collar. "I guess I forgot I had dogs?"

"Forgot you had dogs?" Laurent repeated, his eyebrow raised.

Damen stood there for a moment, trying to work through exactly how that had happened. "Let's just say it was the last thing on my mind." He furrowed his brow, doing his best to muddle through his thoughts.

It was Laurent that pulled him away from his own mind, placing a hand on Damen's arm.

"We could always just close the bedroom door?" Damen offered, eyes darting to meet Laurent's. The look he found there told him that this was a very good idea, and soon enough they had picked up where they'd left off-- another door shut between them and anything that may interrupt them again.

Damen's shirt lay thrown somewhere on the floor, and he was working very hard to get Laurent's to join. It didn't much help that they were on the bed now, and that Laurent was laying beneath him. And as hard as he tried, Damen couldn't seem to get his hands to stay in one place; they very much wanted to wander this new body, wanted to touch and feel and be everywhere at once. They were still kissing, and Damen felt like he was even more drunk than he had been before.

He pulled away with some difficulty, breath coming in hard pants as he spoke. "Can I--"

There was a whine at the door.

Both men paused, glancing towards the direction of the noise. Half a moment passed before another whine came, louder and accompanied by a scratch on the frame.

Damen groaned and buried his face against Laurent's shoulder. "Cleo...."

Laurent started laughing again.

Damen turned to glare at him. "You stop, too."

The blond covered his mouth again, clearly doing his best to quell his laughter; but even as he quieted, his shoulders only began to shake more intensely against Damen. "I'm sorry-- I'm sorry--!" he tried to say, cut off by his own laughs, clearly not sorry at all and thoroughly enjoying Damen's sorrows.

There was another bout of scratching on the door. Damen sighed and pushed himself from Laurent. He opened the door and Cleo darted inside, leaping up onto the bed and taking Damen's place with her head settled comfortably on Laurent's lap. "I guess I'm going to have to wash these pants when I get home," Laurent said, almost sounding unpleasant about it. He scratched the dog behind the ear, regardless; sitting up as he worked his hands expertly against her fur.

"I guess it's pretty safe to say the mood's ruined," Damen said, suddenly feeling much more sober than he had a moment ago.

"I think you could say that, yes." Laurent looked up at him. "I guess if you really want to fuck me, we'll have to make the trip out to my place next time."

Damen blinked slowly. "Next time?"

Laurent nodded, and dodged a kiss from Cleo. "I'll leave my number with you. Wanna grab my coat for me? I think it landed somewhere in the entry-way."

"Wait... you're leaving?"

"We're not going to fuck tonight. You want me to stay and sleep on the couch instead?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, clearly not interested in entertaining the idea.

Damen cleared his throat. "Well not the couch."

"You want me to share your bed when we _didn't_ sleep with each other? We just met."

The brunet exhaled a laugh. "Well that wouldn't have changed even if we did sleep together tonight. Just... it's late and you're already here?" He shrugged. "If you want." There was some portion of him-- and he wasn't sure that it _wasn't_ the alcohol-- that didn't want Laurent to leave. There was a strange, misplaced jealousy that beat in his chest at the thought of the blond finding someone else to spend the night with.

Laurent stared at Damen for a moment, clearly taken aback by the offer.

"All right. I'll stay." Damen grinned at those words. "But I'll need to borrow some pajamas."

 

Waking up the next morning wasn't nearly as romantic and magical as Damen had made it out to be in his head that night before. For one, he had a headache; not one that would that would keep him in bed for rest of the morning, but one that definitely required a glass of water and some painkillers. Second, he most definitely did not wake up with Laurent in his arms like he'd imagined he might. He shook his head-- of course that wouldn't happen. He wasn't sure why he'd let himself get his hopes up like that in the first place. Of course, the position that he woke in wasn't terrible either, Damen decided.

Laurent still slept, less than an arm's length away from him. He faced Damen, curled up on his side with his hands laid out gracefully in front of him, golden hair framing his face just so. Damen couldn't decide if he was more attractive in sleep or while he was awake. It was a difficult choice, to be sure.

Max padded into the room, pulling Damen from his thoughts. Before the dog could start to whine or bark in his need, Damen got out of bed and ushered him out of the room. He closed the bedroom door quietly behind him. "Come on, guys," he whispered to both dogs, leading them towards the front door to take them out to relieve themselves.

By the time he returned, the apartment smelled like coffee. Laurent stood in the small kitchenette, holding a coffee mug, and wearing nothing but Damen's large t-shirt and his boxers. Damen stopped, having forgotten that was what the other had chosen to spend the night in. Laurent's legs, long and pale and beautiful, held his attention much like his lips had the night before.

"Good morning," Laurent said, interrupting the brunet's gaze.

"Oh... good morning."

"I hope you don't mind I helped myself to your coffee pot."

Damen chuckled, leaning down to unhook the leashes from his dogs' collars. "Not at all. Sorry I had to step out-- I hope it didn't seem like I was making a hit-and-run."

Laurent sipped at his coffee before he responded. "This is your house and you didn't hit anything," he reminded Damen a little too easily.

"I didn't hit anything _this time_ ," Damen reminded Laurent, pleased with himself for having not even missed a beat of conversation.

"Right. Next time I'm sure you'll get it."

Damen mulled over his words. He was silent, letting Laurent's response hang in the air for the next few moments. He helped himself to a cup of coffee himself-- black-- and took a long drink before he found himself able to ask the next question. "Will there be a next time?" There had been talk of it the night before, but there was alcohol then, and there was urgency of instinct. Here everything was calmer, slower. It was morning at home, and for the first time since they had met last night, the two were having a coherent conversation. The answer could've easily changed, though Damen did not want it to.

"I think there will be," Laurent said with such ease that Damen was surprised. "But for now let's just enjoy our coffee, shall we?" He raised the mug to his lips, watching Damen with a sparkle in his eyes that sent a rush of fresh excitement down Damen's spine.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may end up continuing this! I feel like it has potential for more chapters and a solid plot. Let me know if you'd like to read more of this! 
> 
> Either way, thanks for reading!
> 
> EDIT: Thank you to everyone who commented and subscribed to this fic, but I've decided I'm not going to continue with this one! At least not right now. I'm currently working on a big one, though, and you can read it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6464401)!


End file.
